


Cookies at Sunrise

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carmilla bakes cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies at Sunrise

Carmilla closed the oven door and checked the piece of paper that was on the counter by the stove. “Bake at 350.” She set the temperature on the stove. “For… what is this?” Carmilla held the paper close to her face. “Goddamn it.” She put the paper back on the countertop and tried to wipe the drop of blood off of the recipe. She looked at the clock on the stove. _4:50, way too early to call Perry and ask._

“Well, let’s try this.” Carmilla set the timer for thirty minutes. “That’s how long she said to bake that cake last month,” she muttered. She walked to the fridge. She refilled her glass of blood and walked through the house. She lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. 

She sipped on the blood as she watched some infomercial that she landed on. She laughed at the ridiculous scenarios that the people were in. She was still sitting there when the smoke detector started to go off. “What the frilly hell?” she mumbled as she jumped up from the couch, spilling her glass of blood. She ran to the kitchen. 

“No. No. No. No.” She rushed to the stove. Smoke rolled out of the stove when she opened the door. She grabbed a towel. “No, no. Shut up, you infernal thing. Please don’t wake Laura,” she harshly whispered, frantically waving the towel in front of the smoke detector. “Please.”

“Carmilla, what’s going on?” Laura mumbled, walking into the kitchen. She coughed at the smoke. “What happened?”

“What does it look like, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked through gritted teeth as she disconnected the battery from the smoke detector and threw it across the room. Laura waved the smoke from her face, walking up to Carmilla, who was standing in front of the still-smoking stove. She looked into the stove as she slipped her arms around Carmilla’s waist.

“It looks like you were baking at five in the morning,” Laura replied. She nuzzled her face into Carmilla’s shoulder. “I’m going to go open up the doors. The smoke has got to go,” she said not lifting her face up. Carmilla smiled and patted Laura’s head.

“You get the back door, and I’ll get the front?” Laura nodded into her shoulder. Laura let go of her, and they went to the doors. Carmilla walked back into the kitchen to find Laura taking the burnt tray of cookies out of the oven. “I’m sorry, cutie,” Carmilla started. The timer went off, and Laura turned it off. “I was just trying to bake you some cookies.”

“For breakfast?” Laura put the tray on the stovetop.

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before.”

“True, but it’s usually a handful of store-bought cookies as I rush out the door,” Laura said with a laugh. “And it’s usually washed down with a can of grape soda.” Carmilla walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of grape soda.

“Because it’s too hot out for hot cocoa,” Carmilla said, handing the can to Laura. “I was going to wake you by wafting the smell of cookies into the bedroom, not by setting off that blasted alarm.” She shot a look at the smoke detector.

“That would have been a wonderful way to wake up.” Laura set the can down on the counter. “Though I’ll admit that waking up to find you whisper-yelling at the smoke detector was pretty adorable.” Carmilla turned away from her. “You begging it not to wake me.”

“That wasn’t what I had planned at all.” Carmilla felt Laura’s hand on her chin, turning her back to face her. 

“But now I’m up and there are no cookies.” Laura opened the fridge. “And now I really want cookies. What do you say we just fix this instead?” She held up a roll of cookie dough. Carmilla took the cookie dough.

“This was in there the whole time?” Carmilla asked. Laura looked at the ceiling.

“I may or may not keep some on hand for emergencies.” Laura took the cookie dough back and got out another tray. She began placing the dough on the tray. “Carm, can I ask just how long you put that batch of cookies in for?” she asked as she put the tray into the oven and set the timer.

“Thirty minutes.”

“Oh, Carmilla, sweetie,” Laura said, turning to her. She pushed a strand of hair behind Carmilla’s ear. “What recipe were you using?”

“One that Perry gave me, but,” she began as she picked up the paper and handed it to Laura. “I may have splashed a little bit of blood on it.”

“Well, that is problematic,” Laura said. “Why don't you go close the doors? I think the place has aired out enough.” Carmilla walked through the house and closed the front door. 

“I was also thinking that we could eat the cookies out on the back porch and watch the sunrise,” Carmilla said as she walked back into the kitchen. Laura smiled at her. 

“Look at you being all romantic.”

“Or you can just eat the cookies by yourself while I go back to bed.” Carmilla went to walk back to their bedroom. The timer went off.

“Are you saying you that you don't want any of these warm, gooey chocolate chip cookies?” Laura said as she pulled the tray out of the oven.

“Ok, maybe I'll have just one,” Carmilla said. “So, are we going to watch the sunrise or just eat them in the kitchen?”

“How about we eat them in the living room and watch something on Netflix before I have to get ready for work?” Laura suggested. Carmilla walked over and took a plate out of the cabinet. 

“You go pick something out. I'll put these on a plate and bring them out.” Laura kissed her cheek and ran out of the kitchen. “Anything but Doctor Who,” Carmilla called after her. She heard Laura huff. She shook her head and grabbed a spatula. She scooped some of the cookies out onto the plate.

“Carmilla! Did you really spill blood on the carpet?!”

“Oh, yeah. About that,” Carmilla said as she carried the cookies out. “Blame the smoke detector.”

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at fluff. So sorry about this.


End file.
